


goodbye (until the rest of my life)

by fearlesslyfabulousfangirl



Series: hello, goodbye [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minty if ya squint, minor Murven, this is kind of a mess so i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesslyfabulousfangirl/pseuds/fearlesslyfabulousfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Bellamy through Octavia for the second time in a day, Clarke decides she wants to get to know him better. Where do they go from there? (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye (until the rest of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my entry for Day 6 of Bellarke Week.
> 
> Title is from the musical “The Last Five Years”.
> 
> A sequel to [**nice to meet you (where you been?)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3438701). You'd probably understand this more if you've read it. Thank you for the lovely feedback to the first one. This is dedicated to the ones who wanted a part two!

Clarke squinted at the sunlight emanating from her bedroom window as she lifted her hand to massage her temples. Her head was pounding, as if someone was hammering from the inside of her head.

“Oh, God,” she grumbled, stretching her arm and accidentally hitting something on the left side of her bed. She didn’t even remember leaving the party with him.

“Take it easy, princess.” He chuckled, pulling the blanket that they shared closer to him.

“Bellamy,” Clarke hit him with her pillow. “You promised you would stop calling me that.” If she had recalled Octavia’s birthday celebration last night properly, he had started calling her that after Jasper (who was completely inebriated over their friend Monty’s latest homemade moonshine) let it slip to the older Blake that her mother was one of the newly-appointed board members of the college she and her friends were attending. He reacted to that information with a raised left brow and a smirk on his face directed to her, looking for a confirmation that what the boy had just said was true. Her horrified expression help prove his case. (It wasn’t because Clarke was ashamed of the fact that the renowned surgeon Abigail Griffin is a part of the school board, but she doesn’t exactly advertise that fact.)

Bellamy sat up and took the pillow she had hit him with from her. “First of all, I never promised you that, and secondly, how would you know if I did? You were beyond sloshed last night.” Clarke noticed that he was out of the button-down he wore the night before and was now sporting a white t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places.

She groaned, hiding her face in her pillow. “So that explains the freakin’ headache.” She replied sarcastically.

“Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?” He asked her, concern apparent in his voice.

Clarke looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing (how the heck was she able to change out of her dress?) and slowly turned her head to him. “Oh, God,” she gasped, her eyes widening in horror. “Did we—Bellamy, did we sleep together?” She whispered, ready to be embarrassed by his possible answer. (Not that she thought sleeping with him would be embarrassing, it was just that, didn’t her roommate Roma just sleep with him the other night? She probably might like Bellamy Blake, but she still had her principles.)

“Depends on how you define sleep.” He replied with a laugh, running his hand through his unruly hair. “Don’t worry, Clarke, all we did was literally sleep together.” He assured her before she could react.

She attempted to remember the events from the night before but failed to recall anything from after the time Monty had asked her to try out his new concoction. (“Give it a taste, Clarke,” he had persuaded, “It’s got a hint of lime and some oranges in it… Have a go at guessing my secret ingredient!” Clarke couldn’t remember if she even got to figure out what it was.) Every time she tries out one of Monty’s brews, it’s stronger than the last one. “So, can you tell me what happened last night?” She asked, as she leaned on Bellamy’s broad chest, waiting for his answer.

He paused to think about it for a moment. “The celebration ended after Jasper threw up on the DJ, who left as soon as your friend barfed on him. So there was no music, and everyone was just left standing there not knowing what to do.” He spoke as her stroked her tangled mess of hair. “Eventually the party just cleared itself out. My sister yelled at Jasper about how he should be the one to throw her birthday party next year, and Raven drove us back to your apartment per O’s request, and then I carried you all the way here.” He smiled down at her, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“How did you get in?” She bit her lip, hoping that he didn’t meet Roma on his way in. (Because obviously, it would’ve been pretty awkward. Plus, Clarke wouldn’t know how her roommate would react. They weren’t exactly chummy with each other so it probably wasn’t something that they could eventually laugh about in the next few months.)

“O had given me the spare key you gave her.” Bellamy’s large hands move from her hair to her temples, slowly rubbing circles.

Clarke inwardly sighed with relief and reminded herself to worship Octavia Blake when she could fit it in her schedule. She giggled at the thought, thinking that O would love the idea of that.

“What is it?” He asked, curiosity evident in his warm brown eyes.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

“Just remind me to thank your sister.” She said, moving closer to his warmth.

“What for?”

“I wouldn’t have met you if it weren’t for her.” It was cheesy, but also kind of true.

Bellamy laughed, a sound Clarke knew she would never tire of hearing. “We met hours before O introduced us.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “But if it weren’t for Octavia, you would just be another guy my roommate banged.”

He smiled thoughtfully at that. “Even if you weren’t one of my little sister’s friends, I still would’ve planned on asking you out.”

“Is it because I’m pretty?” She playfully teased him.

He grinned at her. “I’m not going to answer that, you egomaniac.”

 

\--

 

“Hey, O, I’m really sorry about puking on your DJ!” Jasper ruefully apologized for the hundredth time. He was practically begging the younger Blake, pouting and looking at her pleading eyes.

Bellamy leaned down towards Clarke. “Well, I’m sorry for ever getting out of bed and coming here.” He whispered in her ear, chuckling at his own joke. She elbowed him in retaliation. They both rushed to the diner after receiving a text from Octavia sometime after 2PM (all it said was EMERGENCY!, and the meeting place), abandoning Clarke’s hangover cure (the chicken soup, which she cooked yesterday morning) and their comfortable spot on Clarke’s bed. It turned out that O’s emergency was just because she “missed them all.”

“Jasper, for the millionth time, I said it’s fine!” Octavia exclaimed, exasperated. She lifted her hands to her temples, rubbing them. It would’ve a surprise if she wasn’t hung-over like the most of them.

The poor waitress jumped back in surprise from O’s outburst. Raven looked at the woman apologetically before asking for more time for them to make up their minds about what they’re going to order. They have been sitting in the booth for almost thirty minutes now.

“Everyone, stop yelling,” Monty grumbled, hiding his (probably bloodshot) eyes behind a pair of aviators that were too large for his small face (Clarke figured that his boyfriend probably owned those glasses). “Too much noise. Head hurts.” He groaned before returning to his original position with his forehead on the table.

“Shut up, Green. It was your moonshine, so it’s your fault.” John (although Clarke had noticed that everyone else just casually called him by his last name), who she didn’t know very well, muttered. Monty, who was sitting right beside him, flinched at the sound of his voice (“Loud,” he complained without even looking up).

“You shut up, Murphy,” Raven rolled her eyes at John, and Clarke could swear that she had heard a tone of affection for a split second there. “You weren’t even invited.”

“You were the one who said I could come if I wanted to.” He mumbled loud enough for everyone around the table to hear.

Octavia, despite her hangover, perked up at the boy’s words. “Rave—“

“Not. A. Word, O.” She said through her teeth, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“You people owe me twenty bucks!” Jasper called out, even though the farthest person on their table was no more than two feet away. Jasper was one of the very rare people who was restless after drinking at least ten servings of one of Monty’s creations. (Okay, maybe Clarke was just exaggerating.)

Everyone else on the table with a raging hangover (including Clarke; excluding Bellamy, Murphy, and Raven, who apparently drank just enough to not end up too intoxicated) groaned at the high pitch of Jasper’s exclamation.

“I knew I shouldn’t have invited you along.” Octavia murmured, covering her right ear, which was nearest to Jasper.

“Dude,” Monty moaned in annoyance. “Rude.” He lazily took his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a few bills, and handed it to Jasper without looking up at him.

Jasper enthusiastically received the money with a huge grin, but looked at Monty in confusion after he counted all the bills. “You just gave me forty bucks.”

“That’s twenty for the bet, and another twenty for you to shut your mouth.” Monty groaned. This elicited a laugh from Murphy, and a low chuckle from Bellamy.

“You guys bet on this?” Raven asked, irritation and amusement (if that was possible) both in her tone.

“Sorry, Rave,” Octavia shrugged at her best friend, handing over two ten dollar bills to Jasper, who is now trying his best not to make a sound in order to be able to keep the extra twenty bucks that his best friend had handed to him.

“Clarke?” Raven looked at her expectantly. 

Being the girl in question, Clarke just shook her head. Fortunately, she didn’t know that Raven and Murphy were kind of a thing.

“We’re not a thing. In fact, we’re not anything at all.” Raven sat up straight and replied defensively, and that’s when Clarke didn’t realize that she was thinking out loud.

“Keep telling yourself that, lil’ bird.” Murphy muttered, again, loud enough for everyone around the table to hear. (Clarke doesn’t even want to ask why that was the nickname he had for Raven. Well, she kind of gets it, but she wouldn’t insist asking anyone for the details.)

“Shut up, psycho.” Raven replied, as she leaned onto him, probably deciding that it was no use arguing with a totally hung-over crowd. 

“Bell, you’ve been quiet.” Octavia observed, making everyone look at the older Blake.

Bellamy chuckled. “I like watching you kids navigate through life.” He shrugged.

“Did you and Clarke have a great time last night?” The younger Blake asked with a hopeful undertone in her voice.

Raven cackled at her best friend’s question. “Hey, O, I think the better question is, did Clarke throw up on your brother last night?”

Clarke realized she hadn’t asked Bellamy if she did anything embarrassing the night before. She looked up at him in alarm, but she only saw him smiling down at her.

“She didn’t throw up on me. She actually hadn’t thrown up at all.” He said with a laugh. And despite still feeling her slight hangover (hence her hate for the anything too loud and too bright), she couldn’t help but stare at the freckles scattered across his face, practically glowing under the sunlight.

O gave her brother a wide smile. “That’s great—“

“Excuse me,” the waitress interrupted with a terribly fake smile on her face. “But you kids have been here for almost an hour now. Have you decided on what you would like to order?”

The group’s conversation had been cut short, and it resumed right after Jasper and Raven started asking for food without reading the diner’s menu. (And Clarke was pretty sure that half the food orders the two were throwing around weren’t even in the menu. The waitress’s exasperated expression was enough proof of that.)

 

\--

 

“Hey, Bell, what time is your flight tonight again?” Octavia asked from the passenger seat of Raven’s car.

“It’s at ten. I have to be at the airport at least an hour before, though.” He replied from the back, leaning forward so he wouldn’t have at his sister over the roar of the car’s engine.

Clarke didn’t really know where they were headed at the moment, but she’s figured that a small gathering for Octavia’s little family. The four of them split from the rest of the group after they left the diner, but Clarke had feeling she’d be seeing the three boys again later. She had seen Raven hand a piece of paper to Murphy before he had hopped into his truck, with Jasper and Monty taking the small space of the passenger’s side. Either it was a love note, which was kind of unlikely (well, we are talking about Raven Reyes after all), or an address to whatever O was probably planning. (Everyone knew that the younger Blake loved giving out surprises, usually in the form of a party; which was pretty ironic, because although Octavia’s penchant for surprising people was predictable, her surprises were, well, surprising. In the short span that Clarke’s known O, she has thrown her at least five surprise parties to celebrate even the most mundane occasions.)

“Which means you still have,” O paused to take a quick look at her watch, “at least four hours to go.” She said, nodding knowingly to herself.

“I guess so.” Bellamy nodded, turning to look out of the window.

“O,” Clarke piped up from beside him in the backseat, causing Octavia to turn around. “Do you have any plans with your brother?”

Raven snorted from the driver’s seat. (Miraculously, she wasn’t distracted from her driving, because if she was, then that situation wouldn’t have been good.) “Real subtle, Griffin. If you’re planning to ask him out on a date, you shouldn’t have asked O first.”

Octavia lightly hit her long-time best friend on the shoulder, causing Raven to yelp. “Raven! Be nice! You weren’t so subtle about Murphy either.” She didn’t exactly reply, but Clarke could hear Raven muttering about how O was absolutely drunk as hell earlier that morning that she could’ve just imagined that whole thing with Murphy. Octavia ignored her best friend (probably because O knew best that Raven usually liked to keep her attention on one thing or else she would be completely distracted and then maybe she might just entirely lose her focus, like maybe end up crashing the car, for instance).

“O and I didn’t set any plans tonight, why?” Bellamy answered the question for his sister, which Clarke figured was probably the wrong answer. Clarke turned at the sound of his voice, and saw him smirking down at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly in reply, “Nothing, I was just asking.” Just so she wouldn’t bust whatever Octavia was planning.

 

\--

 

Bellamy was surprised, alright. (“O, what the hell is this?” he had asked his sister after they had gotten out of the car. Octavia just giggled and grabbed his arm to where the party was, as Clarke and Raven followed them from behind.)

Octavia had thrown him a farewell party at the park, just as the sun was starting to set. Nothing too extravagant, Clarke had noticed, which she found kind of unusual because O was probably the queen of exaggeration when it comes to parties. (Clarke guessed that maybe Octavia already knew what kind of gathering Bellamy would prefer, he is her brother, after all.)

What Clarke didn’t realize was that most of O’s friends were also in good terms with the older Blake.

“Bellamy!” Miller (whose first name was Nathan, but everyone else preferred calling him by his last name) had called as soon as the four of them had appeared into the clearing.

“Hey, Miller.” Bellamy nodded, as Octavia dragged her brother to their friend before walking over to Jasper (who was carrying a picnic basket with probably all the food, and maybe a new batch of moonshine, too).

“How you been, man?” Miller greeted, adjusting his signature maroon-colored beanie on his head.

“I’ve been good. I hear you and Monty have been doing well?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

Miller’s face turned into the same shade of red as his beanie. “Yeah, we are,” he turned to look at his boyfriend, who was helping Octavia take out the contents of the basket. (And, of course, Clarke was right. Monty brought moonshine.) “By the way, I’m sorry about not being at Octavia’s party last night. I had to finish a paper for class. And then I wasn’t able to catch up at the diner earlier because I had to cover the seven to four shift at Grounders Cafe.”

Bellamy put his arm around his friend. “Now, you know how I felt when you guys were in high school.” He said with a laugh.

As both boys continued their conversation, Clarke turned to Raven, who appeared to be looking for someone amongst the small crowd that Octavia had managed to get together. “Hey, Rave?”

“Yeah?” Raven’s dark-haired ponytail swung behind her as she turned to look at Clarke.

“Are you looking for Murphy?”

“No,” she shook her head hastily. “Were you going to ask me something?”

“Um, how do Bellamy and Miller know each other?” Clarke asked. “I mean, obviously, you, Jasper, and Monty know him because you guys are friends with Octavia. But it seems like everyone knows him well.”

“Bellamy used to work at the coffee shop before Miller did. And when Miller first started, Bellamy had a two months left before he was off to do those seminars and shit.” Clarke nodded at Raven’s words. Bellamy had told her last night that although his job had him travelling a lot, he actually enjoyed holding the seminars he and his colleagues have about history. “Bellamy’s kind of like the big brother the rest of us never really had, you know. He was always where Octavia was, and she was always usually with us, so he ended up looking out for us, too.” Raven chuckled at the memory. “O found it pretty suffocating sometimes—their fights are usually about Bellamy not allowing us to do something, but I think she understands why he is the way he is.”

“He’s a great brother.” Clarke said, watching him joke around with Miller and Monty, who approached them after helping Jasper and Octavia set the table.

“Yeah, he really is. He is so fucking stubborn, though. You reminded me a lot of him at first actually. I mean, you two aren’t exactly the same, but you guys aren’t opposites either, which is why I agreed with O when she decided that she wanted to introduce you to each other…” Raven gave her an assessing look. “Unfortunately, we weren’t able to do that because apparently you’ve already met…” Her voice trailed off, trying to keep eye contact with Clarke, who was attempting to avoid Raven’s scrutinizing expression. “How did you two meet, Clarke?”

“Well, I—“ Clarke paused when she saw Murphy. She internally sighed with relief from the interruption. “Hey, Raven, I think I found the one you we’re looking for.”

Thankfully, Raven fell for it, because she apparently had forgotten about her question, and straight to Murphy.

The sun had already set by then, and the stars were staring to come out. She watched the group fawn over Bellamy as they listened about his travels and his seminars, mostly things he’s already told Clarke earlier that day. She didn’t mind listening to him repeat them over again because she loved seeing his eyes light up the way they do when he tells them about what he has discussed during his seminars. 

They ate dinner (which consisted mostly of different kinds of pizza) under the moonlight, took tiny sips of Monty’s leftover moonshine (most of the group just probably didn’t want to relieve the epic hangover they had over the drinking they did the night before), and most of the group took turns asking Bellamy questions. Clarke now understood what Raven had told her earlier. Everyone looked up to him.

She had barely spoken the entire time, not because she didn’t want to say anything, but because she had enjoyed listening.

The group cleaned up and parted an hour after they finished eating because they were still throwing around some questions at Bellamy, which he appeared to have enjoyed answering. Monty had left with Miller, and Murphy gave Raven a curt nod before entering his truck to drive Jasper home (who wouldn’t begging Murphy to do so). Raven was already starting the ignition, and O was already sitting cosily in the passenger seat. Clarke was helping Bellamy put the basket (which was still full of leftovers, because who in their right mind had assumed they could finish six boxes of pizza?!) in the trunk, when he had spoken to her for the first time since everyone else left.

“You had fun tonight?” he asked.

Clarke nodded. “It was nice watching you with all of them. They all seem to be very taken with you.”

“Well, they’re family,” was Bellamy’s simple answer. “Listen, Clarke, I know—“

“Guys, come on! We still have to pick up Bell’s bags at my place!” O called out from the passenger seat.

 

\--

 

The four of them arrived with just enough time for Bellamy to check in. Hilariously, it was O who was dragging her brother’s bag around. It wasn’t definitely because he had asked her to, but because she insisted to do so. Raven had hung back with her best friend, laughing at Octavia’s difficulty with Bellamy’s bag. (“What the fuck is in here? Pre-historic rocks?” she had complained the first time she attempted to carry it.)

“So, Clarke,” Bellamy said, looking down at her with a goofy grin on his face. “I know the way we met was an unconventional way to do so, but it was really nice to meet you.”

“It was really nice to meet you, too.” Clarke replied, grinning back up at him.

“Listen,” he started, running his hands through his dark head of hair. “It’s probably a long shot, but would you like to go on date with me when I come back?” There was apprehensiveness to his tone, which Clarke found absolutely endearing.

“When are you coming back?” 

“Maybe a month or two?” He replied, his answer sounding more like a question.

Before she could stop herself, Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s collar and let his lips collide into hers. He didn’t respond to it at first (which got Clarke nervous, because it would’ve so embarrassing if he didn’t kiss her back), but after a beat, he had reacted to it: his strong arms clutching her close, his mouth in perfect sync with hers. Since the moment he’s left her apartment when they first met, she had caught herself a few unconsciously wondering what it would be like to have his lips on hers, she knew it was going to be a glorious kiss. But it turned out to be everything she expected and more.

They finally separate when they decided to catch their breath with his forehead still touching hers. Bellamy was smiling so wide, causing his eyes to crinkle on the sides, and Clarke couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I wanted to kiss you since last night.” Bellamy whispered.

“Then why didn’t you—“ Their moment was interrupted when they hear Raven and Octavia hooting from their spot.

"To all passengers for Flight 108 bound for New York, please be informed that we are closing the check-in counter in ten minutes. Thank you." The speaker crackled. 

O abandoned her older brother’s bag on the floor, running over to him to give him a big hug. “I’ll see you soon, ‘kay, Bell? I love you, big brother.”

“Love you too, O.” He replied, hugging his sister as tightly as he could.

Raven approached them, dragging Bellamy’s bag with her. “See ya around, Blake.” She said to him, giving him a high-five. 

“Watch my sister for me, Reyes. You and I both know she’s a handful.” Bellamy said and then chuckled at Octavia’s reaction (“Hey!” O had exclaimed, punching her brother’s shoulder in retaliation) as he took his bag from Raven. 

He turned to Clarke, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “So, I’ll see you in a month or two?” She asked hopefully.

“A month or two.” He nodded, before heading into the check-in area.

“Call me when you arrive!” O called out, and Bellamy raised his hand without looking back at them in reply.

 

\--

 

Bellamy and Clarke did have that successful first date less than week later when he came to visit her. (Clarke figured that he was just too eager to wait for a least a month before he would see her again, which he strongly denied.)And by that time, Clarke had already moved out of the apartment she shared with Roma and moved in with Octavia and Raven.

In two months’ time, with Bellamy visiting Clarke every weekend, they had announced to everyone that they were finally in a relationship.

Jasper had voiced out everyone’s similar opinion: “Wait, I thought you guys were already together two months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to try writing some more, so if you want to leave me some prompts, drop by [HERE](fearlesslyfabulousfangirl.tumblr.com) and leave me a message!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
